role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ottoman
Ottoman is a giant sentient realistic Thanksgiving Turkey and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Aggressive and vicious, Ottoman is an evil monster that eats his own species. He'll attack cities in November to steal their turkeys and will murder his own kind if it comes down toit. However, Ottoman is especially negative about being turned into a dinner, and will go berserk if it ever happens to be brought up. History The Ottoman Empire Ottoman has lived in battle with his family of Turkeys in the plains of Turkey for centuries. It would be a tradition to celebrate Thanksgiving there by having stuffed Gojirans for dinner instead of turkeys, since a weaker variety of them was abundant in that area. However, soon enough Ottoman learned that turkeys were better to eat, and began to kill his rival tribe, Stuffing's, and eat them. At this time, Ottoman's tribe was stalking Stuffing's, ready to strike and kill them. Now, as they looked for a plump Gojiran to eat for Thanksgiving dinner, Stuffing's tribe was suddenly ambushed by Ottoman's! Surprised, Stuffing couldn't react, and many of his family were killed right in front of his eyes. Enraged, the Thanksgiving turkey turned on Ottoman's tribe, roasting a group of them with his flame breath. However, Ottoman unleashed his own, cooking Stuffing's own turkeys. As the battle escalated, Ottoman and Stuffing recognized each other as the leaders of their respective tribes, and came to battle each other. Stuffing struck first, slashing Ottoman with his claws. The realistic turkey headbutted Stuffing and tried to roast him with flame breath, but Stuffing's Hat of Amazingness let him do something amazing: he slid under the flame breath, under Ottoman, and then breathed flames up his butt. Squealing in pain, Ottoman fled. That night, Stuffing took the bodies of his enemies to his family and tried to eat them, finding out that turkeys taste much better than Gojirans on Thanksgiving. That night, Stuffing became a cannibal, just like Ottoman. Thanksgiving Dinner Stuffing pursued Ottoman, but got it wrong: Ottoman hadn't gone to Jerusalem like Stuffing had hoped, and in the process, the good turkey's entire tribe was killed by Mightyena. Stuffing deep into the Ottoman Empire, his tribe now dead thanks to Mightyena. With everyone he knew gone, he had one goal left: to murder Ottoman. Thankfully, Stuffing decided that Ottoman would be in his homeland and traveled there, guessing right and finding the realistic turkey waiting. This was it. The final (AKA second) duel. Little did they know, a Ghidorah was flying up high, watching them. Stuffing pulled out his Cornucopia and sent a giant watermelon at Ottoman, who just roasted it with his flame breath. Ottoman flew at Stuffing, clawing into him. In response, Stuffing slashed Ottoman as well. The two then just brutally slashed each other for a while. In their ferocious combat, neither of the turkeys noticed a third opponent sneaking up from behind... Hell's Flame roasted both Ottoman and Stuffing, knocking the two turkeys back. As they looked in awe, they found themselves face-to-face with Inferno DesGhidorah! Neither knew who he was, but they did know that he was not someone to mess with. They knew that because Inferno DesGhidorah then made a Fiery Pyre Road, making the ground beneath them split open and burst with magma. Ottoman threw Stuffing into Inferno DesGhidorah, who blasted him with Lava Gout Energy Bolts. However, Ottoman wasn't safe either: Inferno DesGhidorah flew after the realistic turkey as he tried to run and grabbed hold of him, biting into Ottoman. As Stuffing got up, he was faced with a decision: save Ottoman, or run and save himself. Ottoman was facing the greatest humiliation of being eaten as Thanksgiving Dinner... Stuffing made the decision and left both Ottoman and his time as a good being. Alone, Ottoman didn't stand a chance: Inferno DesGhidorah roasted and burned him to death. Stuffing's rival was dead, but in turn he had become just as bad as Ottoman. Abilities *'Flame Breath' - Ottoman is able to use flame breath from his mouth that can perfectly roast enemies into delicious dinners. *''Flight'' - Ottoman can fly at speeds of up to Mach 0.001. Trivia *Ottoman the turkey lives in the Ottoman Empire, AKA Turkey. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)